It's Too Late(We're Building A Monster)
by HybridTrash13
Summary: Obito died, Skull died, and the thin barriers of reality shattered as purple flames burned. Skull wakes up with fog in his head and confusion in his heart. Only later do the newold memories return and he doesn't know who he is anymore. Is he Skull the Immortal Stuntman? or is he Obito the Shinobi? Of course, there's little time to dwell, he has a mission to complete...
1. Prologue

**It's Too Late(We're Building A Monster)**

 _ **Prologue**_

Obito remembers dying. _Skull remembers dying_.

The heavy weight of rocks that press down on top of him, stealing his breath and cracking his skull... _A tearing in the air, an inability to breath and something grasping at his soul._

Obito remembers war, a battlefield, a bridge. _Skull remembers purple, lights that dance around him, warming him, welcoming him._

Obito remembers darkness, and distant voices, burning and screams. _Skull remembers standing in defiance, the first but never the last..._

Both remember breaths too short, pain too acute, and light too bright... And that's where reality _shatters..._

 _Skull remembers._

And it hurts. Waking up with _newold_ memories in his head. Things he'd forgotten, things he never wanted to remember. _RinKakashiMinato-senseiKushina-neeMikotoFugakuItachi_ he remembers... Skull remembers before, before he woke up with his head filled with fog, messy purple hair and eyes that burned. He remembers.

Skull remembers a time when he screamed a dream, and used something more. Chakra, not just flames.

And... he knows that he can't go back. Because he remembers dying. And not just because he'd screwed up a trick, like the many that he failed at his shows. Not just because he slipped at the top of the stairs or forgot to check for poison in his food. No he remembers dying. A rather permanent death too considering his state.

He's not Obito any more...

At least, he doesn't think that he's still Obito.

But how can he tell? How can he possibly know? His memories as Skull begin with the rustle of leaves, and the chill of snow straight to the bone. They begin with a heavy fog and a feeling of something missing, of something wrong. _Purple lights that dance and glimmer, flames that flicker over his body and comfort him_.

But now he's Skull either way. And he sits up in his bed purple hair splayed out over his head. Bed head, yet he merely runs a hand through it before shuffling around the apartment that he currently calls home. Shuffling to find a mirror and he stares.

Purple. Hair and eyes. Not a speck of black to be seen, and his hair has always been purple. He remembers staring at a frozen lake and wondering. _He might have shorn it all off once, he might have, and it came back in the same purple, mocking him, as if asking what he'd expected._ And his eyes, not dark, but bright. Purple and wide, and... _they don't shift or change, even when he tries, remaining purple, not a droplet of red to be seen_.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. Trying to calm himself down. _He's not Obito._

He's Skull.

Stuntman

Immortal

Hated by death.

And oh, he wishes that was merely his title. That he could die sometimes. Permanently. Instead of the hope that he just makes it through one show without dying temporarily, without crashing and failing the trick. Oh he knows that he can complete all the tricks, he knows how to ride, but it seems that death is out to claim him.

It's a good day when he can make it through a show without crashing...

Skull rarely has good days.

He wonders if Obito is the reason. And remembers an orange tinted world, through goggles that he adored. Remembers a dream, and wonders. Should he ad a bit of orange to his scheme. Would it even fit with the purple. A frown crosses his face and he mutters under his breath about the ridiculousness of wondering.

He'll just try it anyway. Nodding to himself he finally tears away from the mirror and walks out of the room. Only to startle when there's a man in what serves as the lounge of his apartment. A man who has already seemed to make themselves right at home, comfortably reclining over his couch.

He reaches for weapons that aren't there...

And when the man looks up at him he freezes.

A knowing smile and... He feels a weird twist, a certain paranoia due to the memories. Due to what he remembers from when he was once Obito. Yet, as the man slowly speaks... He can't help it.

"You're Skull right? I have a proposition for you..."

Later he'll look back on this moment and laugh himself sick because really he should have run, and damn the consequences. But he doesn't, instead he hesitates, and decides to hear the man out.

It's a decision that changes everything.


	2. Arcobaleno: Strongest Seven

_**Arcobaleno: Strongest Seven**_

It starts with small things really. Small errands here and there, so reminiscent of the D-Rank chores that Obito used to do with his team. So reminiscent of the days of innocence and his youth and... he can't help but accept them. Easily slipping back into a routine of taking missions and completing them to report back to his Hokage...

Except...

There is no Hokage? There's only this man, Checkerface _(Kawahira?)_ , because there's no Konoha... No Elemental Nations even. He's checked, there's no possible place for them to even exist. Maps of the world, places he vaguely remembers performing in, places he remembers hearing about walking down the streets. Places with culture and languages all of their own and he finds himself fighting the urge to laugh somewhat hysterically because his _newold_ memories tell him that none of these places exist. Tell him that it's impossible for them to exist.

He very firmly doesn't think about it, he ignores the maps, ignores the screaming in the back of his head and instead focuses on what Checkerface is asking him to do.

Focuses on this world.

This life.

Skull de Mort.

He's Skull de Mort, and with that name comes his stunt shows. Which he temporarily forgot about, until he realized that he had a circled date on the calendar. A circled date, a reminder in a schedule book and a well worn and loved motorcycle. _He's late, he's late, always late!_ And he rushes to get there, making a spectacle of himself, literally arriving just as they're announcing him.

Yet part of him balks at the sheer size of the crowd, _had it always been this big?_ Because Obito might have been able to do public speaking, public shows, but only when he had a clear goal and Skull... Skull's a Stuntman. Performing is his life, so he firmly pushes the rising, bubbling, gibbering fear down and instead beams at the crowd. Waves one gloved hand and winks.

He's on edge the entire show and nearly ends up decapitating himself as well as setting himself on fire riding through the hoops _(He still set himself on fire, but that's fine...)_. Afterwards he curls up in his apartment and just wonders when he started to be scared of people.

Sure even as Skull he never actively sought out huge crowds, generally performing with smaller groups. Performing with unknowns or just in less populated towns but... He would still perform in front of a crowd, and he wouldn't be scared. So why was today different, why did he shy away. Sure he's never stuck around, always vanishing too quickly to be mobbed by the paparazzi by since when did he fear just those watching him from the bleachers?

He doesn't know...

It's not Obito's fault, that much he does know. Because he _(they?)_ grew up with no one but their elderly Obaachan to care for them. No one but the one person, and a small circle of friends, people that he socialized with... but, Obito also had a dream that meant standing in front of large crowds.

 _Hokage_.

Of course, having that goal gave him the confidence to face a crowd. So where did his confidence for his stunts come from? And where did it go. With a sinking feeling he realizes he doesn't know what goal he set out with. Doesn't remember what drew him to this path originally, or why he stuck with it. He doesn't know, and that scares him more because how's he supposed to be himself if he can't properly remember himself.

 _He can't remember Obito properly either..._

It scares him.

* * *

Resting in his apartment he finds himself reading Skull's journal, _his journal_. It's in the small unassuming leather bound book that he finds his apparent civilian name, the name he uses when off the stage.

 _Cherep_

He thinks that he prefers Obito. Or Skull. Especially because he can't actually remember using it that much, maybe once or twice. Before he'd gotten onto a bike for the first time. And after it just devolves into sketches and drawings of different tricks, and an entire page that's just covered with the words...

 _I died_

Over and over, until the page is weighed down with more ink than paper. Black that scorches the pages and even leaves stains on the following ones. It's a shock, because while intellectually he recalls the numerous deaths he's been through before, seeing his own shaky handwriting about each incident really brings it hammering home. As if almost burning himself to death didn't...

As if the experience in the middle of his show didn't already hammer home the fact that he just doesn't die.

At least now though, he has one more name to use. One more thing to hold as his own. And it helps to clear some things up, sending him back to the early days as Skull. Wandering lost down winding snow covered streets trying to find somewhere, anywhere that will take him in. Trying to figure out where he came from, where he belonged. Until he had literally stumbled into someone. Literally tripped and fallen, landing on top of the man and clinging when the speed had registered.

He hadn't wanted to die, and besides his first death had been later. Quite later if the journal's black page of desperate confusion is any indication. The man's name had been Fedor, and the man had given him the name. Cherep. Taught him the tricks to ride a bike, to survive.

He doesn't actually know what happened to Fedor after they eventually had gone their separate ways, and there's nothing in the journal that tells him that he ever went back.

If anything it seems as soon as he was able to escape the ice and the cold he fled never to look back. And used the stunts as an escape. An escape from the fact that before waking up in the snow there was nothing. Nothing but fog, mist and the image of flames and sharp pain.

His life as Skull, as Cherep starts at the age of thirteen...

Obito's life ends at thirteen.

 _He is immortal..._

He drops the journal and laughs because it's ridiculous. It's ridiculous, and insane and...

He wonders if he's just not looking hard enough for Konoha, for Suna and Kiri, even for Kumo and Iwa... He wonders if maybe he looked harder he might find them. Find the village that Obito so cherished the place that he might have grown up in once. That he _died_ to protect and keep safe. Find the people who he only vaguely recalls as well... he threw someone out of the way of the boulder that crushed him didn't he?

It gives him something else to contemplate... and in the meantime... if he goes searching for the one who gave him something of a purpose when he had nothing... Well that's his business.

* * *

One by one he meets the others of the Strongest Seven.

One by one he meets the others who Checkerface is gathering.

One by one he finds himself sitting up and paying attention because his instincts scream that the person he's run into is important in someway.

One by one he learns of flames by seeing them. Until finally his own flare to life and visibility when he panics on one of the more unexpected of the man's errands. It had to be a cave, and where did the cave even come from, it wasn't fair at all. He does not deal well with caves, hasn't since the first days as Skull, since the very first days of this life.

It was probably a subconscious thing back then, lingering emotions from the way he died as Obito.

Lingering impressions of rocks that rain down, cutting off every escape and blocking the way out. Rolling into their path and slamming into the ground around them, and _Kakashi's tripped and on the ground and the ceiling is coming downandheneedshelpandrescuingandthere'snotimeithurtsbutthey'resafe..._

He shudders and very carefully refuses to think about it. Instead considering the flickering purple flames at his fingertips. Considering the way that they shift to orange and back to purple. Considering the way that they don't burn... that they don't hurt they just serve to look pretty.

Until he touches things with them.

And... If they're orange he can turn things to stone, without really thinking about it. He's not sure how that works, because flames are supposed to burn. What he's more interested in though is how the purple flames effect things. Changing their size, or the amount, multiplying and adding things together.

Checkerface calls it propagation when he asks.

Propagation

It's almost hilarious, because of the many different ways that it could be used. The hundreds and thousands of different ways that just fly through his mind coming from what he knows and remembers from Obito's. It's a dangerous ability, yet at the same time he stops and considers another factor. Another path and when thinking about his numerous mishaps and deaths and the way he _can't stay dead_.

He wonders when he actually began using the purple flames. Because surely they hold at least part of the explanation for why he's the Immortal Stuntman Skull.

Surely.

He never really mentions the orange flames to anyone though. It just doesn't seem important, at least not important enough for him to really care about them. Although some small part of him dances at the orange, memories of goggles and scarves and other accessories in the colour flicking across his before swiftly locking themselves away once more.

Instead he focuses on the purple flames, the ones that match his hair and eye colouring. The ones that match his colouring. He works on the flames with the attribute of propagation. And it helps, puts some distance between him and the thoughts, after all, Obito didn't really have that much to do with the colour of purple that he can remember. It was all orange, and blue, with a bit of green occasionally.

As he practices he finds that the flames come easier and easier. With less and less resistance, and it's nice. It doesn't hurt, using the flames and mixing them into the tricks that he pulls off. A subtle flare of purple flame and it's like he can really do anything.

His shows seem to run smoother, and he smiles.

* * *

Eventually Checkerface only hands him a location, and a time.

He stares at the slip of paper with a certain apprehension in him. A certain weariness that he hasn't felt since... He can't remember when but he knows that this feeling is familiar. Something about being handed a slip with nothing more than a time and location, it's wrong and dangerous and everything is saying that he should walk away...

But...

At the same time it's curious. And he wants to know what will happen if he goes. So after his last show for a while he packs up. Cleans his apartment because something tells him if he doesn't he won't get another chance and sets out.


	3. Arcobaleno: Places, Places

_**Arcobaleno: Places Places**_

He sits in the dirt staring blankly ahead. Maybe he should have asked Checkerface a little bit more about the exact details of this proposition. His now tiny hands fist the dirt around him and he can feel a tugging at his cheek. He wants to laugh at the sheer insanity of this situation.

Around his neck he can feel the weight of the world.

 _Protect the pacifier... Protect the world..._

It's hilariously twisted. Because to do so, to protect he's been reduced to something so small. So tiny and adorable and... At least now he truly understands what the flames are. At least now he knows something small about himself and... He accepted this. As a mission.

He accepted this... _he accepted this_. And the Kami know that he's done far more embarrassing things before, both in the six(almost seven) years he spent thus far as Skull and in the thirteen before that as Obito. It's just the fact that he's been reduced to a toddler, a small possibly three year old child, a _baby_ that is intimidating. Because where's the logic in the situation. Wouldn't it have been better had they all stayed 'adult'.

Wouldn't it have been easier to protect the glowing coloured pacifiers if they were still grown. Able to fight?

But what does he know? He's still adjusting, mostly because of the rush of jumbled memories thoughts and feelings from Obito... Adjusting because _something_ _brought it all back_. And now he's been reduced to the body of a three year old with a purple glowing pacifier hanging around his neck with the weight of responsibility pressing down on him.

His eyes narrow behind the safety of his helmet and they dart around taking in the faces of all those around him. At least he's not in this alone, but he's the youngest nineteen _(twenty?)_ compared to everyone else. Though he doesn't know the exact ages that they are _(were?)_.

He can see the way that they all look right back at him. Judging him, jumping to their own conclusions... _and they dismiss him_. It's incredible and he just stops, his mind screams at him. Demands that he do something to change their views but... but he gets angry and grits his teeth narrowing his eyes.

Because they just write him off, and get angry. Shouting at one another, pointing fingers and trying to find someone, anyone that they can blame. And Checkerface is already gone and... He wants to change their views, but at the same time.

He's learnt to be a showman, to play up things, to exaggerate and misdirect and since he's not feeling particularly inclined to play nice. Well, it's all about making others see what you want them to... so he'll play the weak one, the useless one.

 _It's not like that's a role that he's unfamiliar with..._

"Does anybody want cookies?"

"Yes!" He calls out, voice pitched up to be purposefully grating. "The great Skull-sama would love cookies!"

 _3_

 _2_

 _1..._

He doesn't even try to duck away from the kicks aimed at his head from two separate people. Both of them annoyed with him. He merely grins behind his helmet, exactly the response he expected. To keep up the act he whines, complaining and being even more annoying.

And, things spiral from there. He's thrust right in the deep end it seems. Just because of the pacifier around his neck and these people who he's forced to more or less live with. They're given a mansion and animal companions and...

It becomes a new routine.

He enjoys pushing their buttons honestly. Watching them get so upset with him just being the way he apparently is. Boastful, and at times cowardly, full of energy and spontaneous. It's fun, a spot of amusement and since they don't seem to want to truly get to know him... it's how he shields and hides himself.

* * *

Things sort of settle over the next few weeks.

The biggest problem is in this even newer world he doesn't fit. He doesn't have a place that he can easily slot in as either Obito or Skull. Even attempting to just be Cherep doesn't give him anywhere to fit. He is quite noticeably the odd one out. The youngest of the group, the only one of them who is 'civilian' and just, the odd one out.

It. Is. Grating.

And there is only so long that he can keep his mask on before he starts to wonder just how much of it is a mask. After all, he is really good at keeping the mask on, even when no one is actually there. Best not to drop character after all. But it means that he still doesn't have a place, not truly. Aside being the 'lackey', the weakest of the group and privately he has to laugh because how would they react if they knew.

But also, he is shoved into a position that he does not want. Bullied really, as he is still trying to find his feet in the undertow of the reveal of the Mafia world. So he wakes up one morning to find that for some unfathomable reason the rest of the Arcobaleno have decided that he is the medic. Incredulous he stares at them, he is not sure whether to flail over it or what.

 _He's not trained for this what even is he doing here?_

He is not trained at all, not for bullet wounds, or broken bones, whatever it is that Verde has done to himself _(is that lightning damage?)_. And he does not really trust what he is doing, not without a reference. So it is to his surprise(and his relief) that he is actually good at it. And he whispers his thanks to Rin even though she's nowhere near here. Even though he doesn't fully know(he doesn't remember) who she is, just that she was the medic(in training) and he often helped by quizzing her. He helped, by listening to her and apparently that means that he actually understood and absorbed the information.

Of course he is also partially relieved because as Fon and Viper explain the other options options were Verde(KAMI NO!) and Reborn(Pride would prevent). Also, he finds much to his glee that it gives him a safe zone. A place that he can run to and just relax because they're not allowed to mess with him. In the infirmary no one messes with him, _they're not allowed to_.

Of course, even with all that he does not allow himself to just settle. He doesn't just go off the scant knowledge that he recalls from helping Rin. He goes out to actually study and learn all that he can. He is not quite sure how he managed to convince the people at the University to let him into the medical course but he is relieved.

And, he gets his bike modified to account for his reduced size. Now he can reach the peddles again. He can control his bike, which means that he can do his stunts again. He can still preform, he is still Skull the Stuntman after all.

So he goes out for a test drive.

* * *

Eventually he parks himself and his bike in an empty area. He laughs weakly to himself and slumps. Removing his helmet he settles down with his back against the wall and leans his head back sighing. Slowly, he brings his hands up to cup the purple glowing pacifier around his neck and he stares at his reflection. Stares at his chubby cheeks, large eyes, and small button nose. He stares and just…

It's been years since he was this small.

Years since he was this weak.

In both lives really.

After all, you can't be weak after doing all the stunts that he has. You can't be weak when you're a shinobi either... Dead last or not.

"Haha..." he laughs weakly and closes his eyes. Letting his hands fall back to his sides he takes a deep breath. How did he end up here? How did things change enough to lead to this... how did he end up waking in the snow a whole _month before he died_. A month before the date he remembers the Kannabi Bridge mission being on...

"I don't know what I'm doing..." he sighs before standing up and grinning. "But I am the Great Skull-sama! The Immortal Stuntman! Hated by Death itself!" he shouts to the empty expanse, a morale booster. He grins and jumps back onto his bike, tugs his helmet back on, a breath, a glint in his eyes and...

There's nothing better than the wind that whips past him. Nothing better than the freedom that being on his bike gives him. Nothing better than the tight turns and long jumps, nothing better than _this_.

Eventually he slows back down, stops and pulls off his helmet for a small break. Just to feel the waning sunlight on his face, and the breeze in his hair. He smiles before pausing. He stiffens and sharpens his eyes, there is something else there. Or…

"Who's there?" he barks, abruptly defensive. The other Arcobaleno shouldn't be anywhere near here, he made sure to head in the exact opposite direction to where they're all staying. Still he hastens to cover his head with his helmet again just in case.

He doesn't have any scars, nothing to even hint at his deeper past but it's a shield. A small piece of protection against the outside world and he just can't... No one steps out, no one emerges from the shadows around him and it only makes him tense up more. Only makes him raise his hackles and curl his hands.

Because he knows that he sensed someone there. He knows that there is someone there, out of view and out of range really but...

 _Obito grew up as a shinobi..._ Skull is a stuntman a performer, and misdirection is key in both lifestyles. He can make people see him the way that he wants them to. Put on the mask and just maintain it better than most would expect. He's not oblivious even though that's what he's playing at with the other Arcobaleno. After all to be oblivious would be to let people know that his deaths during his shows weren't just special effects.

So he narrows his eyes and scans the area for even the smallest leaf out of place. The smallest hint that he might be in danger.

Or... if the Arcobaleno are in danger.

Because he's the 'weakest' or seems to be anyway. It would be logical for people to assume that they could work their way up, but... He's not really his facade. Skull as the mafia world knows him is just a mask. And a mask is only the first layer, a front. Although he still doesn't entirely know everything about himself, he knows enough.

Also he's a _Cloud_. Despite his rather unique of dealing with things, there is one rule of thumb that he's heard. And he'd gladly remind people that it still applies. Even if he's not a traditional cloud. Even if he does not have a _territory_ like most clouds, he still knows, people should not mess with him. Should not mess with those who he considers part of his circle, his group.

You. Don't. Mess. With. A. Cloud.

Not even one who is seemingly weak. And especially really, Skull thinks when he catches a movement at the very corner of his awareness, especially when they are former shinobi. And… Skull still keeps weapons on his person, familiar kunai and shuriken, just in case.

So the very second that the interloper is positively identified as a danger…

Well, as long as it won't get back to the other Arcobaleno. It's as simple as letting go.

* * *

 **Notes** **:** Skull as the Arcobaleno's medic is a headcanon that I got from the fic Cumulonimbus by Rikkamaru(Over on AO3)


	4. Arcobaleno: Team

_**Arcobaleno: Team**_

Skull is in no way the most deadly of the Arcobaleno. Even after he factors in what little shinobi training he can recall from when he was Obito. Even when he considers the exact limits of propagation, of what he can do with it... He's not the most deadly. But at the same time, there's no way that he's the weak civilian Lackey that the rest of the world knows him as.

He's not the weakest.

He can't be.

Not when he's just finished completely demolishing several _(not just one but several)_ assassins who decided to try their luck. To work their way up. If his mask as Skull had been true it might have been worth their time. It might have worked, but he is not his mask. He is not the front he presents to the world of a harmless civilian.

Not that the façade would work for that long if people actually asked what kinds of stunts he'd done at his shows. After all, being a stuntman did take skill and a measure of strength.

Additionally there is what he remembers from when he was Obito. Was a shinobi. But he is more than willing to take advantage of the fact that nobody seems to be that inclined to find out about him. Except perhaps Viper, and he doesn't know what the esper would find, so he'll have to keep watch. He'll have to keep an eye on the hooded mist. On all of them really, because he doesn't want to know what they might find...

 _But at the same time he wants to see if they find anything, and if that will lead him home._

As it is though he scrunches up his face behind his helmet and toes the unconscious form of one of the poor fools who had attacked him. Before sighing and shaking his head. There's no blood to clean up, just a pile of unconscious forms.

At least, he thinks that they're only unconscious... he doesn't actually know how hard he was hitting them. Whether with his weapons, or his fists. Of course, he will be sure to make it so that none of this can get back to the others.

It's simple enough. Simple enough.

Propagation, and there is so much that he can do with it. It's just a matter of almost gently lighting up a flame and... Well, increase the speed of the fade of their memories. Subtle and simple.

Something that not many people would think about, but it's simply a different application of the property of propagation. It multiplies, it increases, spreads. And he smirks, stepping back and shaking his hand. Putting out the flame as if he'd simply shaken it off.

Skull is not the deadliest of the Arcobaleno... but the truth is that none of them need to be. _They're the Strongest Seven._ Well, eight counting Lal. Or would he be counting the other? Colonnello? He doesn't really know, not that it really matters. Because he knows that none of them need to be particularly deadly, it's just that they all are. Except perhaps Luce, but he still gets twitchy around her.

Something in him whispers that she's _dangerous_ and he should _beware_. So he gets just slightly defensive around her. Around them all really. Because as much as they have been forced into this situation together, and as much as he'll protect them, heal them... they aren't a team. They don't work together.

It's not right. Not yet.

Yet he will still protect the others. Protect them because none of them chose to being here. Even if they did accept whatever Checkerface told them. Whatever the stranger behind the mask offered. Whatever hooked them. So even though he's not particularly happy about the situation.

He will still protect them, help them, heal them. As it is.

They're the strongest, but as he returns to his bike he wonders. In what sense. Because it certainly can't be their fighting abilities, their skills. Since obviously Fon is the hand-to-hand master, and Reborn can easily out snipe anyone. Before you even have time to draw. And as Skull is the lackey and 'civilian' he certainly wouldn't be expected to win any fights... No.

It's their flames, not physical strength or their abilities.

It's their flames, and in that context he has to wonder. Is the scale slanted or broken? What kind of scale is it? How did that man, Checkerface even measure their flames to know that they had the strongest ones? And there's also another part of flames.

Purity, resolve. Will.

And that's only limited by what they believe that they can do with it. And he huffs, starting up his bike and zooming off. In many ways it's more flexible than chakra, although the big drawback from his flames is that each one has a specific property. Some aspect that's its main ones and that limit it greatly. But compared to chakra it's a lot more flexible, easier to use and call and mold to a form.

At least it is _now_.

He closes his eyes for a mere moment. Blocking out the blurring surroundings and again trying to feel for the rest. Because flames still feel like there is more. He opens his eyes back up, just in time to force himself to swerve, narrowly avoiding a crash.

"Pay attention..." he scolds himself under his breath, tiny hands curling around the handlebars of his modified bike. He grits his teeth, able to see the problems that his speeding towards and growls. He does not have time for this.

The other members of the Arcobaleno must be starting to wonder what's taking him so long now. He deliberates over it for a handful of moments more, before shrugging and leaning backwards on his bike. Might as well go right on through.

And if it's an excuse to burn off the last little bit of annoyance he has from dealing with those fools who attacked him, well that's nobody's business but his own.

Besides, this is a more fun kind of trouble. Behind his helmet he smirks, before lowering one gloved hand down. And it's just a subtle flare of flame. A subtle movement, and it increases. Gasps, and laughter echoes. Twists, and tight turns, at speeds that only he can really reach. And in the end, it's all broken up, traffic is moving and he's heading back to the mansion.

After all.

There is no need to be deadly when he can just mess with people.

They'll be left wondering just what happened until they eventually forget about it. And meanwhile Skull takes just a moment to observe exactly what it is he snatched that they were all arguing over in the center of the road.

A small crystal necklace, a gem on a cord. And yet...

It has an energy to it.

It reminds him of home...

* * *

Skull will alaways be perfectly willing to admit that in their three year old forms they are all adorable. He'll always be the first to admit that, not shying away from the fact. That doesn't mean that he's not aware of how deadly they are. All of them are still Mafia after all, even if he's a 'civilian' a _shinobi_ , an unknown and outsider. They're all Mafia now.

Which means they take various missions. Together and apart.

Such as this one.

As far as Skull can tell, it should be a quick in and out kind of deal. _Should be_. It should be just scouting, finding out what this 'new' familiga is all about. What they're doing, and what they are planning for the future. Their goals.

He doesn't really understand what the point is. They're just a new family. It shouldn't be necessary to send the Strongest Seven, should it? Not when they're just starting... but then again, he stops to consider, watching the others. This is the Mafia, the criminal underground. Paranoia probably serves them well... but also...

He furrows his brow, and lifts up the sheet that they have been given.

Each of them.

The Buhangin Family. Only just showed up, a brand new face in the world of Criminals. And they're growing power fairly quickly as well. Which is kind of suspicious. Especially when Skull is still struggling to properly get his feet firmly beneath him. And not all of it because he's struggling to understand exactly who he is.

Is he Obito, a shinobi? Skull, a stuntman and civilian? Or somewhere in between?

It doesn't matter right now though. He narrows his eyes, at some of the information on the sheet. On what they're been asked to do.

In and Out.

Find and retrieve.

Simple.

It's going to go all wrong. Because as they are, the Arcobaleno are in no way a team. Not a team, just people forced together. People who do missions together, and they live together of course. But in this kind of situation that's a problem. Because it's obvious that they all have very different ways of handling things.

The only ones who he thinks might be able to do the stealth part are Lal, Fon and Viper. He's not actually certain about himself. As for the others. Nothing about them is really subtle. Verde's just not interested, Colonnello and Reborn are far too ready to show off and well... He doesn't even know where Luce is... she's not here. She's just not there, and that makes him narrow his eyes behind his helmet. Because without her there, everyone is ready to trample over everyone else. Ready to snap.

The poor Buhangin familiga are going to be caught right in the middle. It's going to be glorious. Skull can feel the grin twisting across his face behind the safety of his helmet. It'll be glorious, and he suspects maybe that's why they've been given this mission.

Just for the explosion.

Less damage throughout the rest of the mafia if a relatively new family just happens to be taken out by the fallout. Such a pity then, because Skull knows. Even if they have pent up aggression and are all arguing about this. That's not going to happen. The mission is simply scouting. Information Gathering.

There's no way that any of them are going to fail if just to avoid the humiliation... no. The implosion is all going to happen before the mission.

"The great Skull-sama is ready to do this!" he cheerfully calls, waving his arms around. Over-exaggerating his excitement. "In, out!" he says spinning one hand around. Tilting his head he narrows his eyes. "Easy!" of course, his part is the easiest. Stand by to assist if anyone manages to get themselves hurt.

Serve as the getaway driver if that becomes necessary... but also...

"I make the best distractions!" he laughs, waiting until everyone else is far enough away and just... it's easy enough to trip the alarm... and watch the chaos break loose. "You like chaos don't you Reborn-sempai?" he whispers sitting in a tree and simply watching from a distance.

No... They're not a team yet. But some small part of him flickers and he wonders. Could they be. As it is for the moment he's perfectly content with making things just a little bit harder for them... after all... it's not like they will ever suspect that he's doing it on purpose. He's just a 'civilian' after all.

But more than that...

Tripping the alarm gave them a target. New families always panic... and instantly give away their secrets, give away the locations. The very moment the alarm went off. All he has to do is sit and wait. And double check his medical supplies... He can never be too careful after all.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry that this took so long everyone, but hey. Here it is the latest chapter and also. Just in time for Obito's birthday. So whoo! Here you go, more of ITL(WBAM). Enjoy because I certainly didn't enjoy writing it, because the Arco are honestly hard and I regret so much... but also I don't...


	5. Arcobaleno: Oodako

_**Arcobaleno: Oodako**_

Obito never had any sort of animal companions as a shinobi... Skull was never interested in pets either... And now he has something... He's not quite sure what to call Oodako, is the octopus a pet? a ninikimono, well nintako? But really he doesn't know what to call them.

Or any of the other companion animals that the group have been given. They haven't done anything that he knows of... except exist. And as he looks at the small octopus in the tank he narrows his eyes and just wonders. Because surely the man behind the checkered mask wouldn't have just given them animals for the laughs would he? No, something in Obito's mind tells him that there has to be something more.

Something that they're not seeing.

The animals have to have something to them. What that something is though remains firmly out of his grasp though and frustration causes him to grit his teeth together and fight down a growl. It's frustrating, because he feels as though he should know this. Obito should know this even if Skull shouldn't. Because this is something familiar. Something from home and it just makes his head hurt because he doesn't understand why.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't remember.

But he shouldn't need to remember. It should be clear, easy to picture in his mind, but it's not and even now... he's Obito but... it slowly fades away and he blinks rapidly as his mind scrambles trying to figure out what's going on. Where he is... this isn't Konoha, this isn't home... it's the Arcobaleno Mansion... and that's in... Italy? At least he thinks that it is... He doesn't know. And he rapidly shakes his head before smiling at Oodako.

Smiling at the octopus even though it's not likely to be able to really understand him. Except that it does seem to respond, waving its tentacles in response. And he can't help but laugh at the way that it does. Laugh and smile, before standing up and brushing himself down. Today's a lazy day really. At least for him.

He has the mansion all to himself for once. The rest of the Arcobaleno away(well, aside Verde who's holed up in his lab). So he can do whatever he wishes. Mostly. And really he's mostly curious about the animal companions that they've been given. So while he's got the mansion mostly to himself he's going to investigate. Or at least mess around and see if he'll magically find a memory that will tell him the reason that they've been given the animals aside Checkerface trolling.

Skull frowns, raising one finger to his lips as he peers at Oodako. And slowly, he moves his other hand to the glass. In response the small octopus matches his movement with a tentacle. Blinking he spreads his fingers, and watches the octopus respond. He spends a good amount of time just doing that. Shifting his hands and watching the octopus react.

It gives him an idea.

 _Obito grins_.

* * *

This is a bad idea... _This was a bad idea_. When everyone gets home they're going to have to replace a wing of the mansion. But Obito sits up on Oodako's head with a huge grin behind his helmet. And even though it's a bad idea, it's brilliant. Because now Oodako is huge. At least the size of a small building. Big enough that even normally he'd be able to comfortably rest up high on top of the octopus' head. His eyes narrow and he claps his hands, before shifting them and.

Small movements, practiced when Oodako was small and. It's perfect.

Finally something he can use. He slides down to land in front of Oodako and laughs gleefully out loud. Before huffing out a breath. And, slowly he releases the grip on his flames, allowing Oodako to return back to normal size. They'll have to be careful about this. Distantly he wonders if the others have also figured out how to use their companions. Well aside Reborn-sempai who seems to always be just a couple of steps ahead of them all.

He's honestly worse than...

Than-

Obito pauses for a moment, wracking his brain to try and finish that sentence. But nothing. _Nothing_. He finds himself gritting his teeth and letting out a small noise before he rapidly shakes his head and continues into the less broken parts of the mansion. In his gentle grasp Oodako lets out a small sound that he thinks is supposed to be comforting but it just winds up making him smile. With a small bit of laughter.

The nintako is trying at least.

Obito can appreciate that it's trying. Reaching out to him, accepting him. Seeing him in the way that the rest of the Arcobaleno just don't. And maybe that's all that matters here. Maybe that's all that matters, because as he walks through the empty halls his eyes clear, his head stops hurting and he slips back into Skull.

Back into the stuntman, the 'civilian'. Back into the here and the now more than the lost and the gone. He slows as he gets further into the mansion as a result. Nervous that perhaps Verde might show up, curious about the noise that Skull and Oodako's little experiment caused. And probably after that, ask about the big giant mess and hole where there was previously a room or two. Skull's not sure entirely, but he knows that there was some stuff there. Oodako kind of squished it.

Not on purpose.

But that's kind of what happens when you suddenly increase the size of something exponentially. Although Skull smirks behind his helmet, because it's definitely a trick that they're going to be using at some point in the future. And if distantly he's relieved that Oodako shrunk back down when he pulled his flames back well... that's only for him to really know. And not something that he's really going to share.

Especially not with the other Arcobaleno.

They live together, nothing more. They don't need to know of his screw ups, or almost screw ups.

He peers around the next corner in the mansion, keeping a sharp eye out for Verde. Who knows what the scientist has been up to under the mansion...

Who knows...

His eyes sharpen, and his smirk turns vicious. Well, as long as no one looks too closely. And besides Verde is not too likely to deny it, the scientist too busy burying himself in projects. But just in case. Skull turns back around heading towards the kitchen.

What was the scientists favourite food again? Would coffee help(no, that's Reborn-sempai!)

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF!" Nevermind offering food. Even Oodako is making upset noises when they come to Verde. The scientist's covered in char, and he can still smell the electricity in the air. "Verde!" the other chibified man looks at whim with unimpressed brown eyes. Skull only crosses his own arm in response, narrowing his purple eyes right back at the man. "Verde"

"I just miscalculated" Verde says in the blandest voice ever and rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, most of this will just wash off!" he says and Skull shakes his head. Oodako bubbling on his head.

"Verde! You should still be more careful!" and now he sounds distantly like a parent. A guardian figure. Isn't he supposed to be the youngest of them? And wait, this seems almost familiar. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes further on Verde. "Were you at least taking basic safety precautions?" The scientist's silence is enough of an answer and he can't help it. He takes a deep breath ready to launch into a tirade on safety, and _why you should care about that_.

Verde's small frown is just enough to make him launch right into it. He rants for several minutes at the scientist even pulling out some charts and sheets to prove his point. And throughout it all Verde just gives him the most unimpressed look possible. As Skull slows down with his ranting the scientist yawns which launches him headlong into yet another rant. This one about _paying attention_ darn it because you don't want to set yourself, or the mansion or the area around them on fire do you?

As he finishes he pants a bit and Oodako curls his tentacles on atop his helmet. Verde glances up at the clock on the wall(one of the few things not covered by soot) before sighing.

"Are you quite done?"

"Do you understand the importance of safety yet?" Skull counters, straightening up and placing his hands on his hips.

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm a _STUNTMAN!_ Do you have any idea how many precautions I have to take before even one of my shows? I need to double check my bike, even triple check it sometimes, make sure that there's no chance of the fire on the hoops to spread to the tent, set up landing pads to soften the landing, check for a net. Set up extra barriers for the crowd sometimes-" he cuts himself off furiously shaking his head. "And that's only the beginning. I need to take so many precautions, you think that this outfit I wear is just for show? No, the helmet's necessary, there's extra padding all through the suit, and of course I recently went and got it fixed up to be fire proof. Trust me, being on fire is not fun Verde!" he says.

"And that matters to me..."

"BECAUSE WE ALL LIVE IN THE SAME DAMN HOUSE!" Skull shouts throwing his hands up into the air. "So you need to pay attention, don't mix strange chemicals because really, while there's nothing immediately flammable in this room(good job clearing it out by the way) you need to pin your hair back a bit, and glasses are not suitable eye protection from chemicals darn it. Also the toxic combination could disturb those of us on the upper floors, or even make you sick..." he stops when Oodako makes a small sound and abruptly remembers. "Oh right... I brought you some food, have you eaten yet?"

Verde's stomach growls giving an answer before he actually can respond and Skull can't help it. He bursts into laughter, before smiling. He picks the plate back up off the bench beside him and holds it out to the scientist. A toothy grin shining behind his helmet, not that Verde can see that. But it's the thought that really counts.

"Eat!" he commands before leaving the scientist grumbling behind him. "There's a coffee pot there as well, just don't forget to sleep tonight! I'll bring some blankets down later!" and now he really _has_ turned into a guardian.

But really, for some of the strongest and smartest people in the world. It seems that the Arcobaleno really do need someone to look after them. Oodako makes a small sound and he nods his head. Rather than heading back towards his room, once he reaches the main foyer he turns the other way and walks right into the medical wing(luckily intact) He crosses his arms and glares at the unsorted shelves before taking a deep breath.

Time to sort this mess out.

Oodako happily wriggles before slipping into the small tank set up in the room for the octopus and Skull hums. He slowly raises his hands, and just for the moment, he removes his helmet. Shaking his head rapidly as his hair goes from zero to floof within a moment. He blinks before flashing a grin towards Oodako.

"Well! Here we go huh buddy?" he jokes and the cephalopod happily waves its tentacles to his laughter. He takes a deep breath before frowning. "Whoever it was stuck here last, they certainly didn't care about maintaining this room..." he grumbles. There's nothing interesting to look at, the medication is all unsorted and he scowls at one of the bottles that he picks up, several _years out of date_. The bandage rolls are all dirty and... while he's been healing people, that's more been with everything else.

Mostly his flames.

Using them the same way that Rin used to... use chakra to heal them. He pauses for a moment, arms full of expired medication and dirty bandages. Before he looks down. He's been working the same way, with half remembered lectures, and quizzes. Information that he'd absorbed by proximity. Except not the same.

Because cloud flames propagate. So he has more being scanning with his flames, and then matching them with the way everything is supposed to be. And, helping because sometimes it's just a matter of making sure that their body was actually absorbing what it needed to, increasing the healing speed, multiplying white blood cells.

It's part of why he doesn't die. But there's something else, that he's missing.

Shaking his head he gives Oodako a quick glance before dumping the useless stuff into the trash and sweeping around the room gathering up more of it. It's just a matter of clearing out this room first. And once he's sorted out what might still be useable he sorts through the papers, changes the sheets on the bed, and wipes down the bench.

He has to take this seriously. Oodako makes a small sound and he grins, eyes flashing purple. Grabbing his helmet he pulls it on and stands straight. Now in a much cleaner and better to use hospital wing. If a bit understocked but that's an issue that has an easy resolve. As it is now though. It seems that everyone else has finally come back from their missions.

It's his job to make sure that they're alright.

"Well, time to check them over then!" Oodako squeaks in response, and Skull leans just slightly against the bench. Yes. He'll take the role he's been given and in the meantime, well Oodako's a good companion.

* * *

 **Notes:** Just a bit more headcanon. This time regarding Oodako, there's no evidence for this, but considering that the other "pets" are all relatively small in regards to the Arcobaleno I would like to assume that Oodako normally is as well, and logically from that I got the idea that Skull might help Oodako to become much larger and therefore more dangerous.

Also seriously, if Oodako were always that big how the hell would Skull manage to keep the poor thing... Just not quite right I think. But this is just my headcanon, so yeah.


	6. Arcobaleno: Mercenary

_**Arcobaleno: Mercenary**_

Skull appreciates the little things. The way that things are changing and adjusting and the roles that they're slowly learning to fill. Maybe none of them really get along, but they have learnt to slowly work together. Learnt to be something. And as time's marched onwards he's learnt more about his own role. As the lackey, as the medic, as the _weakest_ of the _strongest seven_.

They're nothing like a family, they're just barely a facsimile of a team. But it's much better than it was originally. And Skull is not so oblivious to not understand that part of it is because he's still some kind of glue. Some kind of joining point, even if it's a somewhat negative one. Because pretty much the entirety of the rest of the Arcobaleno just seem inclined to pick on him. Pointing him out as the 'weakest' and the 'lackey' and pushing him into the position that he's in now. And yet, he's twistedly amused that Verde and Viper at least can't stand other people attempting to treat them. They'll accept no other, and it reminds him of something from before.

Something that he knows Rin complained about at least once.

Shinobi and trust don't go very well together. And many as they grew up became more and more difficult to treat, because they wouldn't trust their medic. And now it would seem that he's the _trusted medic_. He's the one who they trust to patch them up despite the fact that he _admitted_ at the beginning that he only barely knew the basics. And he can tell that the other Arcobaleno are slowly shifting the same way. Because of how it's all been set up. But recently he's noticed a shift. Because they're no longer all going on requests together, or even at all in the case of Verde who's buried himself in his lab.

Not that Skull really expected them to work together, not for long. Especially now that Luce is a non-entity. It's actually somewhat upsetting, because they're all just drifting away from one another. Back into patterns that they probably had prior to the curse being applied. And he can't just slip back into the pattern that he had. Because to do so he really does need to be older, bigger. No one will take him seriously as a stuntman in the state that he's currently in... and yet he pauses at the thought. One gloved hand approximately over his chin. Reborn gets taken seriously... and people have been taking him seriously in the classes he's been taking to learn how to actually treat people properly as a medic. Which is really strange considering his in the body of a fucking three year old.

Must be some sort of weird perception filter that people here just _have_. Which considering the bullshit he's seen pulled, and pulled himself isn't too much of a stretch but seriously. There's still no way that he can return to his stunting in this state.

But what else is he good at? What else can he do?

Missions...

It's what he's used to.

It's familiar. If anything else, it'll be a distraction.

Something that he knows and understands. Yet he narrows his eyes behind his helmet, and doesn't simply rush to find anyone who'll hire him. He'll have to make some ground rules first. Because there are some things that he's learnt the Mafia does that he just _won't_ do. Ever if he can help it. At the top of that list is Human Trafficking. Shinobi _have standards_. And he also refuses to even consider taking out hits on _children_.

Not the least because it feels incredibly awkward considering the state that he's currently in.

It just not going to happen.

Not after recovering the few memories he has. It's just weird, and he doesn't want to actually deal with that. Or force anyone else to deal with that. Too young, they were all just... _too young_.

And the war drowned them...

And now he's here, in the body of a three year old still drowning, still lost and with no way of knowing if the sacrifice that he remembers making, if _Obito's death_ was enough to do anything. To change the flow of the war. That place was a game changer, he knows this, he understands this. But he has no way of knowing how it turned out. Whether it was for nothing. Or if it was his shining moment.

He remembers the pain on their faces, the tears, and the agony.

He refuses to put others through that pain where it comes to their children. He refuses to take away _children_. And he refuses to force anyone into the dark, dark world of human trafficking. He'll be an assassin, he'll take hits and jobs, he'll steal, he'll lie, and fight in the shadows, maybe smuggle drugs if he has to. But he point blank refuses to sink to that level. Even if he's the right height for it.

Or seemingly anyway.

But definitely not. He refuses.

* * *

It's familiar.

Take a mission, complete it, report back and move on to the next.

With a lot less fetch quests, gardening and other various D-Ranks. And there's a distinct lack of babysitting. Regardless of how much of an issue his size would cause.

But it's through this shift that he starts to attract attention. Various mafia families, sitting up and taking notice of him. Especially since he's making himself visible, and isn't able to get quite the reputation like Reborn's _Greatest Hitman_. Or even the reputation that the others have. So he's got to deal with people attempting to snatch him up as he's an unaligned cloud.

Apparently that's something pretty big, special and important.

But none of these skies who're attempting subtlety are even worth a second's glance. So he doesn't waste his time on them. Except dodging them. Ducking around their attempts to catch him in a net and keep him tied to them.

The worst ones are the ones who put out a mission, and when he finishes it. When he comes in to get paid they pelt him with their sky flames, trying to harmonize. It's more annoying than the others, because the others he can _avoid_. These ones though, they force him to come to them, and then try to control him. And he refuses to be controlled by them, making it quite clear with his eyes flaring a brighter purple and his flames flickering over his skin. Warning.

He refuses to be tied to anyone who thinks that they can get him as some kind of trophy.

In the meantime, between missions, he attends all the medical courses he can and spends time working with Oodako, figuring out their techniques all the more. Until finally he's comfortable taking the octopus with him.

Having a companion on his mission.

It's nice, really. Because Oodako points out things that he doesn't always initially notice. And the octopus can get into places that he can't. Much more flexible. It's useful. And he starts to get more of a reputation. He starts to make a name. He starts to get a bit more known, even if he's still considered the _Weakest of the Arcobaleno_. Even if he's still the Lackey and the Civilian, he's now getting known for being able to do some of the more ridiculous jobs.

All because Oodako can help him.

It feels good.

* * *

Honestly, he misses Konohagakure.

When he takes a moment to stop and simply rest in the forests, he feels the ache of his lost home and former life quite clearly. It's here that he curls up and just tries to remember for a while. Because the memories are getting clearer, but they're not. He had a team, _a family_ , a small boy with bright eyes and a smile.

 _I promise, we'll get dango when I get back..._

He shakes his head, hissing for a moment at the wafting memory. Oodako burbles something and he pushes a smile onto his face. Because he can't go back, he can't get back _there_ since there's no way for him to get there. At least not via any of the methods that he currently knows. And since it's not on any map...

He takes a deep breath, leaning back against the tree and simply staring.

Staring off into the distance and wondering, how did he come to be in the snow? How did he get here? How did he survive(if he did)? How? How? How? The questions circle and circle in his head with no answers. And he wouldn't know where to begin looking. Oodako makes a curious noise, and he blinks rapidly before looking down at the small octopus and sighing.

"It's nothing buddy... just... wondering some things..." He shakes his head rapidly, making sure Oodako is secure before standing up and pulling his helmet back on. "Now, what was our mission here again..." as much as he loves the forest he can't exactly afford to get too distracted. Not when he has a purpose. Oodako burbles, waving one tentacle with a slip of paper around.

Gently he takes the paper and peers down at it.

Pretty straight forwards.

Investigate some disappearances that have been going on in the area. He can do that. And while the job doesn't say anything about him actually helping find those missing people, or cleaning out the problem. He might bend the rules just a little bit and do so if only so that he can feel better about things.

He just wonders though, why it had to be in a forest.

"Well, you ready Oodako?" the octopus makes a sound and he nods his head. "Let's do this then..." He takes another deep breath and stretches, before he moves. And it's like being home, it's like being there for a moment. Except that he can't go running up trees, and he can't go flying through the air, doesn't really have any weapons with him(unless he counted Oodako). But for a moment it's enough. And he laughs free and wild, before stopping. Slowing down and peering around.

Cautious.

This part of the forest is different. And there's a feeling in the air. Something that he can almost recognise, and then it's gone. He shakes his head as Oodako starts to wiggle on his back, making noises of distress. Something's changed. And for a moment it's like he's waking up again, with fog in his head and no idea where he is, who he is. And there's a dull ache, a memory half registered.

He startles back, darting away to escape the feeling, eyes going wide behind the visor of his helmet. Oodako makes a hissing noise, and he grits his teeth, fisting his tiny hands.

That was not pleasant. Not one bit.

But it's familiar.

Like the crystal gem on the cord that he's still wearing around his neck. Curious he tugs it out from its hiding place and peers at it slightly curious. Because if this energy is able to be felt not just in the gem but also at random in strange places around the world... That says something. He's not sure what, but it says something.

There's a noise somewhere behind him and he spins around as Oodako makes a warning noise. His flames flare and he's ready to defend himself...

There's nothing there. No one, and yet he can still hear people. Here movement, but there's nothing to see. And tentatively, he reels his flames in, before reaching out in a kind of probing way with them. Nothing.

It's strange, and he doesn't know what to think about it, especially because Oodako is clearly reacting to the sounds.

Finally he decides that it would be best to back away.

There's something wrong. Something off, and he doesn't like it. So he pulls his flames in, holds Oodako close and runs back to his motorcycle. He doesn't waste time, fastening Oodako into his compartment, modified for safety of course and booking it. He's not going to wait around, for whatever's causing people to disappear. It might be ghosts.

Nope, he's not going to spend even a second longer in this forest.

So he speeds away, not daring to glance back even as he hears laughter and voices that are almost familiar.

It's not worth it.


End file.
